Sonic X : Shellshock
by Maya The Turtle
Summary: When Sonic finds and adopted four baby turtles on a stormy night, his life begins to spiral as he gets ready for his biggest battle yet : parenthood but he is not alone that Amy Rose begins to help him raise the turtles as they grow up to the heroes they are born to be.
1. Episode 1

_**Hey guys, Maya here! and i have a new story to tell! it's called**_

 _ **"Sonic X : Shellshock!" This story takes place in season 1-2 of Sonic X and also part of a AU where What if Sonic was the one who adpoted the TMNT when they were babies. Now remember, Splinter doesn't exist in this AU because he was killed by Shredder in the same alley as Sonic the hedgehog was at but appears as a ghost to help Sonic and the turtles later on, Also Shadow and Rouge are in this AU. Also this is a Sonamy story BTW!**_

 _ **Also the Cosmo Saga never happened in this AU.**_

 _ **BTW this story is going to be a Songfic story with Songs you like and heard on Movies!**_

 _ **Now Let's start this show!**_

 _ **-Maya The Turtle**_

 _ **Sonic X Japanese opening plays***_

Episode 1 : A Stormy Encounter!

(Author's POV)

It was a dark and stormy night here in Station Square, the thunderstorm was raging hard against the buildings in the downtown area. The lightning struck hard, nearly hitting the power lines. Everyone in the city were all advised to stay indoors because the storm is becoming worse by the time it hits 2:00 P.m but there is one person or mobianwho didn't even get the freaking memo. This guy actually thought it would be awesome to run in the place where the thunderstorm was going to hit and now his fur was completely soaked in rainwater even though he hates water.

 _I so need a shower after this..._ He thought.

He was a 16 year old mobian blue hedgehog with peach colored arms,chest and muzzle and also neon green eyes, he was wearing snow white gloves,and blood red sneakers with white strip and golden buckles.

His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, he was fastest thing alive and no one forgets that.

He clearly did not had worn a raincoat because his friends told him to wear one because the storm was coming and he so regret his choice but he has no time for all of that.

He then found a alleyway where no rain was hit, he made his way to the alleyway and he make out his surroundings.

The alleyway was everything you see in urban cities, it was littered with bunch of useless stuff that no one wants like trash, broken toys, torn up newspapers, boxes, ripped clothes, blankets and also tarps.

Sonic thought that it would be a great place to wait out the storm.

He then ran into the alley and brush himself off by shaking his body like a dog would found one of the blankets on top of the boxes and wrapped himself up like a burrito."That's better...A good way to dry up" He said to himself.

 _AGGGHHHH!_

He heard a groan coming from the end of the alley, it sounded like someone just gotten stabbed and is in pain now.

Then he saw two tall silouettes struggling against each other at the end of the alley.

 _Well, Time to be a hero now_. He said to himself.

He then crouched on the cold and wet ground as he begin to do a SpinDash on the first person.

He did the spindash on the first guy as he was knocked out from where he was standing at.

He look at the blue hedgehog who knock him out and whispered in a soft raspy voice _"悪魔..."_ as he ran for his life.

Sonic looked prideful as he yelled in victory but that was short lived when the man who was stabbed in the stomach started to cough up blood.

Sonic felt that everything around him had stopped, he can see that this man before him was about to die on him and he can't do anything about it. He was supposed to be the fastest thing alive but he wasn't even fast enough to save this man's life from that metal looking guy with claws he just beat up a few hours ago.

 _ **God damn it! You were supposed to the fastest hero in this world! You have fail this man's life! You blew it!**_

He angerliy yelled to himself for being too slow.

The scene in front of him was the most traumatic moment he'd ever witnessed before him.

The man laying before him was in a fatal condition and bleeding from the chest. he is not going to survive if he doesn't get to a hospital soon.

He sped to a nearby telephone line and phoned the police and the S Team to take the injured man to the nearest hospital as soon as possible.

He then returned to the stabbed man and tries to help him.

"Uh..sir? Can you tell what's your name?" He said in a whisper.

"H….Ha-Ham-mato….Y-Yos-hi…" The man tried to speak but struggles to talk because of the pain.

"Hamato Yoshi...is that your name sir?" said Sonic.

"Yes...ソニック.." said Hamato Yoshi.

"Wait..How do you know my name, Yoshi?" Sonic asked the man, hoping for an answer.

The human then repiled "I saw your heroic deeds on Television, you truly have the spirit of a warrior and a leader to your allies and friends as well"

Sonic was shocked and felt his heart beat go weak due to how this human is speaking, this guy is clearly in pain because of the wounds and coughing up blood.

The human then spoke and point over to two boxes over his side,

"Sonic, if you…want to help me, please…take care of my sons.…they're in that box over there along with my special equipment for them when they're grow up...and promise me...promise me that you will raise them like they're your own and protect them like I did for them.…and tell them...I love them.…"

"…I promise…" Sonic said finally, breaking the silence.

The ambulance and the police arrived just in time and took the bloodied man to the hospital, leaving behind Sonic alone in his thoughts.

'What does he mean by sons?'

Suddenly, he heard small cries of newborns in the two boxes Hamato Yoshi pointed at.

'who's in the box?' he said as he walked over to the box.

The first box was like your average kind of box but it was kinda filled with some Japanese themed artifacts and some books.

He went to the second box and what he found in the box will change his life forever because when he opened the box, he discovered that the box was filled with four newborn mobian turtles!

"Oh my god...there are kids in this box!" he yelled in whispers.

The baby turtles looked like your average turtles but they're the size of newborn babies, each of them were crying their mouths out and Sonic can't help but feel scared for these children.

So he tries to get them to calm down by unexpectedly, singing a song he had just heard since he was watching tv last month.

Sonic had always been able to sing since he was a child, but due to being a full time hero, he never had time to do some singing since he's always been saving the world all but on a slow day, when Eggman is not trying to take over the world, he'd go to a place where no one would ever look for him like a sercured Forest or a empty park, and started singing some of his favorite songs from heart.

So he decided to sing the song which was called "Love like You" by Rebecca Sugar, who is the creator of the show Sonic personally likes to watch called "Steven Universe"

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

 _When I see the way you act_

 _Wondering when I'm coming back_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_...

 _Like you_

 _Love like you_

 _I always thought I might be bad_

 _Now I'm sure that it's true_

 _'Cause I think you're so good_

 _And I'm nothing like you_

 _Look at you go_

 _I just adore you_

 _I wish that I knew_

 _What makes you think I'm so special_..

 _If I could begin to do_

 _Something that does right by you_

 _I would do about anything_

 _I would even learn how to love_...

 _When I see the way you look_

 _Shaken by how long it took_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_...

 _Love like you_

 _Love me like you..._

The song had worked out and the baby turtles were fast asleep already, Sonic smiled at them sleeping softly and soundly.

He then put them back in the box, but only put blankets in there as well and takes the boxes and sped straight towards home.

 _At the Thorndyke Manor._.

The Manor was as quiet for it was midnight and everyone is asleep. As Sonic sped across the town and made it to the house, he sped across the rooms and into the attic and locked the door. He then placed the two boxes on the bed.

He then started to think this through _What am I going to do with these baby turtles? I can't let everyone know about what happened, they'll think that I'm not fast enough to save someone..from...dying..._ then he began to silently cry because of the painful event.

Then suddenly, one of the baby turtles started to cry. _**WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!**_ the baby was screaming his head off and tears begin to fall from his eyes.

 _Oh god, now how am i going to do this!? i don't know how to raise kids! how am I supposed to calm this kid down!?_ screamed Sonic in his head. then suddenly, he had just thought of a idea. he picked up the baby and started to gently and slowly rock him to sleep.

Then suddenly, the infant then started to fall asleep.

(Gee Sonic, you're so good at parenting!)

Sonic then sigh of relief and he began to think about what to do with the children. but he decided to go to bed since he's clearly too tired to think.

but tonight will be filled with nightmares as he drifts off to sleep including the Turtles as well.

 _ **TBC...**_


	2. Episode 2

_**A**_ _ **/N : This is a SonAmy Episode/Chapter**_

 _ **WARNING : Sonic may or may not be OCC**_ _**in this**_ _ **and BABY TURTLES!**_

 _ ***TMNT 2012 Japanese Theme Plays***_

Episode 2 : Turtles Day Out and Amy finds Out!

(Authors POV)

 _ **One day later...**_

It was a great morning in Station Square and the storm has passed on finally.Everyone was enjoying this wonderful day as they were doing their bussinss as usual even if the roads are still wet from the rain last night.

not to mentioned what had happened at that dark allyway that changed a blue hero's life forever.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Thorndyke Mansion...**_

The mansion was as usual like everyone else who is getting ready to start the morning. Ella the maid was working on making breakfast, Mr.Tanaka was dusting off the vases, Chris getting ready for school, Sonic's friends are getting ready as well and Chuck was doing his morning routine. but there is a certain someone who is not getting ready to get up.

 _ **Somewhere in the Attic**_

Inside the room, on top of the bed, there lies a blue heroic Hedgehog who looked like he had a very horrible night and has not showered since yesterday. He had been trying to get some sleep

After suffering nightmares about last night, he had been crying himself to sleep but he managed to get them out of his head. As he was sleeping, he heard a faint whimper coming from one of the boxes on the floor

Sigh..i forgot about them..

He then gets of the bed and goes towards the boxes.

Maybe I should just put the four on the bed while I go take a shower

As Sonic goes to the box, he sees the turtles all sleeping and ok, Sonic thought they were all adorable when they're sleeping.

He chuckled at the thought. "Alright, little guys, don't freak out..just you are getting new digs.." he grabs the baby turtles and places them on the bed.

"Ok, time for the most traumatic experience I'm going to have to go through...oh boy.." he said as he goes to the attic bathroom for a shower.

As he was taking a shower, one of the turtles was wide awake and is trying to figure out where is he at.

He was a male lemon lime red slider turtle with freckles, and sparkling baby blue eyes.

"Ah..Bah?" He squeaked in a very cute voice.

He tries to get to the other side of the bed and as soon as he crawled to the other side of bed, he sees the hard mahogany wooden floor, red sneakers and a glowing ring next to the shoes.

"Oh..Ah!" Squeaked the baby turtle in curiosity. As he kept staring at the items on the floor, he takes full action and tries to get off of the bed.

In the shower, Sonic was already fresh,clean and was drying himself off.

"Whoa..that shower was great! Why was I afraid of it in the first place?"

Then his ears perked up when he hears one of the baby turtles squeaks outside his restroom door.

"Oh Crap!" He yelled in his mind. A wave of fear washed over him as he ran out of the shower and sees the baby turtle about to fall from the bed.

"Hold on!" He said as he caught the turtle tot in time. "Are you ok, little guy?"

The turtle tot reply with a tonuge sticking out in a cute way.

"I'll take that as a yes, little turtle" he looked at the others on the bed who were already up and moving.

"Perhaps...I should probably give you all names just in case I accidentally misplaced you..." He spoke as if he was talking to the turtle tots.

He then sees a book sticking out from one of the boxes he brought last night. He got up, went to the box with the book and picked up the book to look at it.

It read "The Renaissance Era : A Guide to History's Greatest Artists"

"Nice book Yoshi had...heh... Alright! Time for names! Don't dwell too much of the past, they always say!"

He flipped the pages and he discovered the names of the Renaissance artists he want to name the tots.

"Hmm...I think these ones are perfect for you...let's see"

He looked at the turtle tot in his arm who is pointing to the man whose name starts with a M.

"Well since you almost fell off the top of my bed like a adventurer... your name shall be..I hope I'm saying this right...Michaelangelo"

Michaelangelo squeaked in happiness as he loves his new name.

"Now it's your turn, here you go" he placed his book on the bed where the other turtle tots began to crawl towards the book.


	3. Episode 3

*Sword Art Online Opening #1 plays*

Episode 3 : Turtle Sonic Power Party!!! Part 1

Three weeks later..

(Author's POV)

It was just a normal night in Station Square, a town where it's usually quiet and peaceful..but tonight was not quiet and peaceful because the streets were filled with parades, parties and people cheering because today was a important certain someone's birthday today, no it's not the President's birthday today.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog's Birthday today and everyone was so excited for this day.

But unfortunately, Sonic was not ready to have a birthday party because he had other problems to deal with.

Sure he can deal with his arch enemy Dr.Eggman trying to take over the world and people who are against him.

But the one thing that he can't deal with right now are four 3 week old baby red slider turtles named Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello and Michaelangelo who he now considered them as...his sons.

Yes, he has sons now and nothing can be done with it but he has help now his now girlfriend Amy Rose is helping him with the turtles.

Ever since she discovered the turtles, she was doing everything she can to help Sonic with taking care of them like making their food, getting them toys for the kids to play when Sonic is not around, getting their clothes, telling them stories of heroes, romance, princesses and Sonic's past adventures to make them fall asleep. She had never been so happy now that Sonic confessed his feelings for Amy and asked her to be the turtles's mom since Mikey, one of the turtles, accidentally called Amy "Momma" that one time.

At the Thorndyke Manor...

In the Attic...

She had been busy with making sure that the turtles are asleep by the time the birthday party starts because Chris told them that everyone in the city will celebrate the party at the house and Sonic almost fainted after hearing Chris say where the party is going to be at.

Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao were helping her with the turtles since she told her about them and told them to never tell anyone else about them till Sonic is ok with telling everyone and they agreed with her including Sonic now he knows that Cream knows already.

Cream was so happy to see the turtles for the first time, they were all adorable and small. She was also happy to hear that Sonic confessed his feelings to Amy and they're dating for the turtles now they see Amy and Sonic as their mom and dad. Cheese was making one of the turtles laugh with making funny faces.

Michaelangelo was the first one to laugh at Cheese's faces. He started giggling like a happy child and that's what he is.

"Cheese, please I'm trying to make sure that they fall asleep." Amy asked.

"Chao.." said Cheese in an apologizing voice as if he was saying "Sorry"

"It's ok, Cheese"


	4. Episode 4

Last Time on Sonic X : Shellshock..

Today was Sonic's birthday party and everyone was excited about it but due to some misleading events, Sonic and the four baby turtles he and Amy were rasing have ran away from home after hearing the horrible names the people had called the kids when they first saw them. So Amy and the others put up a Search Party to find Sonic and the Kids. As for Sonic and the kids, they finds a place to sleep in and hide from the people who Sonic had protected ever since he and his friends had teleported here on Earth but as they get used to it, a couple of weird strangers who talked weird and called themselves "The Kraang" had found Sonic and the kids and they tried to capture them but Sonic,Taking the turtles with him to safety, escapes from the weirdos and goes to the sewers to lose them but suddenly they discovered that they were lost!

Will they survive the sewers and be rescued by their friends and family or the Kraang will catch up to them!?

Find out in this new episode of Sonic X : Shellshock!

*Boku No Hero Academia Opening #2 Plays*

Episode 4 : Turtle Sonic Power Party!!! Part 2

(Author's POV)

Somewhere in the Sewers, where we first left off the runaway hero and his children...

The Sewers of Station Square were mysterious and dark, no one knows where our waste goes but no one wants to know how because they had built the sewers themselves a long time ago.

There are tunnels and pipes that spand deep down below and into the darkness,it would be easier for an blue hedgehog and four 3 week old baby turtles to hide from strangers whose purpose is to capture them.

Sonic didn't know how long he was running, especially since he's carrying fragile cargo,but as long as he can keep running, those weirdos can't catch them.

Then he sees a opening of a tunnel, he raced for it and finds himself in what it looks like to be an abandoned sewage treatment plant.

The place was a very huge place with four tunnels, bunch of pipes, water control wheels and some sewage water below them.

"Whoa...this place is huge!...even someone who is idiotic enough can get lost in this place!...just like...me" his voice fades as he finished his sentence.

"Crap, I'm lost...I don't know where I am, those weirdos are still looking for us and...I just ran away from the people I trust... this is all my fault I got us into this... I'm so sorry, boys..." He said as he sat down and was about to cry.

The turtles noticed their father's distress and tried to comfort him with nuzzling and soft pats like any other good children would do.

"Thanks guys but I don't think I'm not ready to be your father...now I lead us to our fate"

"But we believe that you are ready to be a father for them.."

Sonic's ears perked up as he heard voices unfamiliar to him. He got up, looking for the voices and he sees the person who he had failed to save three weeks ago, Hamato Yoshi and a woman who is carrying a baby girl in her arms but they were glowing blue so that means they're ghosts.

"Yoshi...is that you?"

"Yes, Sonic The Hedgehog and this is my wife, Tang Shen and my Daughter Miwa." Said Hamato Yoshi's Spirit.

"Hello Sonic, it's good to see you for the first time.." said Tang Shen's Spirit.

"Hi there...why are you here?" Asked Sonic.

"The reason why We're here is because you are beginning to doubt your role as a father"

"You're right, Yoshi... it's all because I didn't save you in time..I feel like a failure...and now I'm beginning to feel like a failure to the turtles..." Explained Sonic as he shed tears.

"Don't feel like a failure, Sonic, Failure is not a option, Your family is what is important to you right now, a wise man once told me that The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." Said Hamato Yoshi's Spirit.

Sonic began to go over the advice Yoshi's Spirit just said to him, he then looked at the four baby turtles who are looking up to him..Yoshi is right, these turtles need a father to look after them, help them and to watch them grow up to be their own person.

"You're right, Yoshi..I need to stop thinking about me being a failure...I need to step up my game and make sure that my family and sons are safe in this world!"

Yoshi and Teng Shen looked at Sonic with pride and joy.

"Of course, Sonic...but just for you to remember, Don't forget about the people who trust and love you and don't forget about us.." said Yoshi's Spirit.

"We hope to see you again soon... good luck on your journey, Sonic The Hedgehog.." said Teng Shen's Spirit.

Then suddenly, the spirits begin to vanish in blue smoke, but as they disappear, the smoke cleared up and in it, The Kraang had appeared.

"Shit..looks like the alien party guests have just arrived..."

"The Hedgehog Mutant is hard to contain, So the small turtle mutants will be easier to get" spoke the weirdo who called themselves The Kraang.

"Understood, Kraang, Kraang will terminate and capture for Kraang" said the other weirdo.

Sonic felt his rage growing after hearing the weirdo said that, this is his chance to prove himself that he can still be a great hero everyone sees him as and a protector for the innocent.

He still has the katana blade he took from the second former hiding place he and the turtles were staying at.

"NEVER!!, Beings from another world! You want these children!? Go ahead, try taking them from me!!" He proudly yelled as he stood up in a battle stance.

The Kraangdroids begin the attack first but Sonic was TOO fast for them as he began slashing the robots with the blade in his hand.

The turtle tots were amazed at how much robots their father is slashing in pure curiosity.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

The numbers just keep adding up as Sonic is proving himself to be a great warrior and a good father to his children who were staring in awe.

But he failed to notice that one of the Kraangdroids, the human looking one, was behind the turtles and about to grab them.

But he noticed and got very, VERY pissed.

"No! Leave them alone!!" He yelled as he ran, grabbed the Android and tore him apart with his bare hands and his katana.


	5. Episode 5

Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Opening plays*

Episode 5 : Enter April O'Neil and Casey Jones

Four Months Later...

At the Station Square Children's Playground...

It's been four months since the sewer birthday adventure Sonic and the kids went through which lead them to finding the abandoned subway station that Sonic now calls it "The Lair" and being rescued by his friends.

Today was a Cold Sunday Afternoon and Sonic and Co. were at the new Children's Playground that was built by his human friend Chris's Parents in honor of the perilous journey he went through with the turtles.

The Turtles had turned 10 today and they just got new clothes and shoes from their friends and family and they were having fun with the new playground.

Leonardo was wearing a blue and black jacket that said "Space Hero" on it because he loves the new show he watches, blue demi shorts with His Father's symbol on the side and blue shoes that are the combination of his parents's shoes.

Rapheal was wearing a red and black jacket that said "Rebel Red" on it because he was born a fighter, the same shorts and same shoes but they were actually red.

Donatello was wearing a purple and black jacket that said "Pure Genius" on it because he is actually good at science and technology thanks to his "uncle" Tails, the same shorts and shoes but they were purple also.

And Michaelangelo actually has a Orange and Blue Sonic Hoodie that says "Party Dude" on the side of the hoodie, same shorts but different shoes and they were orange.

"Booyakasha!" Yelled Michaelangelo as he was hanging from the monkey bars.

"Mikey! Be careful! You don't want to get hurt again like last time!?" Yelled Leonardo as he was trying to lecture Mikey into being safe on the bars.

"Let him do what he wants, Leo, he doesn't listen to you, only Dad!" Yelled Rapheal because he knows Mikey doesn't listen to Leo but to Sonic sometimes.

Donatello however, was busy on the benches with his new tablet, The Miles Electric, a device his uncle Tails had created for him and his brothers, he doesn't usually have fun with his brothers due to being taught by Tails and Chuck and that worried his family.

"The formula for Hydrogen Peroxide is...H2O2! I'm so good at this!" Yelled Donatello as he was playing a science game.

"Hey Leo, how come Donnie doesn't play with us?" Asked Mikey, still hanging from the monkey bars.

"Because he thinks that he's too smart for being a normal kid like us" said Rapheal.

"Raph! That's not cool to say that!" Yelled Leo who is mad.

Amy Rose, however, was watching the kids play while the others did other things.

"Don't be rude to each other now, boys" said Amy who was knitting pink baby clothes for no reason.

(I wonder why?)

"Yes Momma" they responded to her. "That's my boys" she said to herself.

Suddenly, two Black and Yellow Mini Vans had parked at the parking lot of the playground and inside of the vans are two famlies that just moved in from Station Square's sister town, Empire City.

The first person to exit out of one of the vans was a 12 year old caucasian human boy with crazy black hair, an camoflage bandana on his head, an almost tethered Fall Out Boy jacket, ripped grey jeans, black sneakers, hockey gloves, a hockey stick in his hand, some bandages on his face, and lastly, an hockey mask on his head.

"Goongala! Look at this playground, guys! it looks awesome!" said the boy, all excited.

"Casey Jones! Don't freaking yell like that!" said a 6 year old female voice from inside the van.

"Relax, Angel, I'm not doing anything wrong, right?" said Casey Jones sarcastically to his sister.

"Kids, try not to yell so loud, your sister Mira is sleeping" said their mom.

"Sorry Mum" they replied.

"That's my kids" said the mom to herself.

"Hey mum, can I play with those kids over there?" Asked Casey.

"Sure Sweetie" said his Mom.

"Thanks mum!" Said Casey as he ran towards the playground.

Mikey then noticed Casey running towards them "Hey guys! Look, a new kid just showed up to play with us!" He yelled as he did a awesome flip to get down from the monkey bars.

"Hey there, you guys are from around here?" Asked Casey since he never seen the Turtles before since he and his family moved here.

"Yup, we've been here since Four Months now, my name is Leonardo, these guys are my brothers" said Leo as he introduced himself and his family.

"You seem like a awesome guy, I'm Rapheal, call me Raph" said Raph.


End file.
